Gilbert's German Christmas
by CaitVamp
Summary: This is a one-shot, and a secret santa gift I did for tumblr and am publishing it here ! Gilbert wakes up on the 6th of December to find that he didn't get what he wanted, all because he was a bad boy and Germany is going to give him a good punishment. This includes smut and yaoi and malexmale. Don't like, don't read. But It does have such smutty goodness inside !


Prussia gave a final stretch before opening his eyes and sitting up in his bed. He glanced around only to see that it was cold and he shivered. He stood and looked out of the window, opening the curtains, only to be blinded by white.

His eyes widened, and he shouted a "Yes!" before pulling on a blue and red robe, tying it, then running out of his room and into the one across from him. He slammed opened the door, exclaiming, "Luddy!" However, the said man was yet to be seen.

Prussia walked out of his brother's room and down the stairs. His eyes widened and hurried over to his front door, and opened it. He shivered again due to the chilly breeze that entered the home. He looked down and saw that his brother's shoes were missing, yet his was still there. His smile faded and a frown grew and replaced it.

Birch leaves were there sitting in his shoes…This is not funny. He pouted and picked them up, but held them at an arm's length away for fear of catching something.

However, when he turned, his younger brother was standing there, and Gilbert had to look up at him. "What do you want now, _Bruder_? Came to laugh at me?" he half-glared. He was never able to give his brother one of his signature glares, because he knows what happens if he does.

"_Nein, Bruder. _Just wanted to be the one to tell you that you have been extra naughty this year. But I see that you already know," Germany smirked. Yes, he _actually_ smirked! The nerve….

Gilbert just rolled his eyes as he turned to close the door, trying to make sure he doesn't get sick or something. Until suddenly, Germany had walked right up to him, pressing him against the door and pinning him there.

"You don't understand how naughty you've been, have you?" he asked, in which he received a shake of the head and a small glare, which faded when Gilbert saw the lustful glint in his younger brother's eyes.

"Maybe I will have to punish you, Ja?" Gilbert then began to struggle, but was only rewarded with Germany grabbing both of his hands, and pinning them above his head. Ludwig leaned in and began nipping at the other's ear, then whispered huskily, "You're in for it now, _Bruder_~."

Prussia then whimpered as he felt one of Germany's hands slide up his thigh and under his robe, cupping one of his cheeks. He wondered what he had done to receive a punishment from his brother. Usually, they would just have sex and cuddle. But whenever Ludwig recognized something that he didn't like that his older brother did, he would punish the man however he wanted.

All of a sudden, Prussia was abruptly flipped and swung over Germany's shoulder, where a firm hand held him there. "_N-Nein! _Let me go! I did nothing wrong!" he cried out, struggling even more. A resounding _slap_ echoed in the room as he winced in pain. He just couldn't believe it! His own little brother just hit him on his rear!

He was now too shocked to struggle as Germany carried the albino upstairs, entering his room and throwing him onto the bed. Gilbert, now accustomed to where he was, quickly regained some composure and moved back against the headboard.

"Now _Bruder_, why don't you come back over here and take your punishment," came the demanding voice of his brother, whom was now sitting on the side of the bed, his member already in view.

Gilbert glared at him as he crawled his way over, suddenly finding himself knocked back and pinned down. Again, his arms were held above his head and his younger brother was searching through a drawer in a table on the side of the bed. Then, a few metal _clicks _were heard as Prussia's hands were handcuffed to the headboard.

Now Germany could sit up and watch his younger brother writhe below him. The nation then untied the robe, pulling it apart. He pushed up the other's nightshirt, which was the only thing he had on underneath the robe, and smirked. "Only that, _Bruder_? You really _do _need to get punished," he smirked.

He stood and went back to the drawer, digging through it until he found the object he was looking for. He smirked and sat down in between Gilbert's legs. He set the object down and took both of Gilbert's legs, spreading them wide.

"_Nein!_ Don't look there!" pleaded the Prussian as he tried to close his legs, to no prevail.

Ludwig set the legs down, then placed each of his knees on top of them to hold them there. He reached behind him to pick up the object and held it close to his brother's face so he could see.

Mein Gott…._a vibrator? _Prussia thought as he struggled even more. Little did he know that he was turning his brother on even more due to the metal clanging of the handcuffs.

"Please, please don't Luddy," he reluctantly begged, which only egged the German on even more as he suddenly shoved the toy into Gilbert's ass. To which he received a sharp cry, quickly muffled by Gilbert biting down on his lip.

"Now, _Bruder_, no need to hide your voice you know," he murmured as his hands trailed over the toned chest and stomach of the pale man below him.

_Scheisse_!That hurt! The Prussian could only keep his mouth clamped shut as he tried to get used to the feeling again. He thought that too soon though as the switch was turned on to full blast and it felt like his ass was going to go berserk as his nerves were shot with such pain and pleasure.

He couldn't hold back a loud moan as he thrashed about, his prostate being hit with every small movement he made. Gilbert couldn't close his mouth now that there was a steady flow of moans and cries, his eyes wired shut.

He found that with the loss of sight, everything became more intense, and quickly opened them when his brother ordered, "Look at me!"

What he found surprised him and shrunk away on instinct when presented with his brother's member. His scarlet eyes darted up and recognized the expression on his brother's face. It was one of lust and pure need.

Gilbert did the best he could to reach up and lick the tip of the blonde's member, earning a hand tangling itself in his hair. He smirked as he began to take in little by little into his mouth, doing his best to relax his throat. The albino then began to suck as if his life depended on it and the hand's grip in his hair tightened almost painfully.

He was still squirming on the bed, not forgetting that there was still something shoed up his ass and moaned around the member in his mouth. The Prussian could feel the dominance radiating from his brother as the hand in his hair began directing his head, back and forth on the member. He let go off all control and allowed the hand to force his head to swallow around the rest of the dick, all the way down to the base. Tears sprung to his eyes as his head was held there and he felt like he was beginning to lose air.

Before he knew it, the hand pulled his head back to allow him just one breath of air, but felt more like a huff, as he was shoved all the way back down onto the member in front of him. This repeated for roughly fifteen minutes or so, tears were streaming down his face and had come twice.

The blonde climbed off of the Prussian and turned off the vibrator and harshly pulled it out. The handcuffed man tried to catch his breath until his legs were suddenly lifted high and were now resting on his younger brother's shoulders. He moaned when he felt Germany's large member at his entrance and begged, "_Bitte, meinen Bruder~ Ficken Sie mich_~!"

He was answered with a sudden thrust as his back arched off of the bed and slightly grinned. Germany leaned forward and gave his brother a forceful kiss, taking complete dominance over his submissive older brother.

He pounded and pounded, over and over again as he watched Gilbert unravel below him. "_Gott Bruder…_you're still so tight~!" German groaned as he nipped at the skin along the albino's neck.

"I-I'm so _close~_! _Bruder, bitte~_!" Gilbert cried out as he bucked up against Germany. A hand quickly wrapped around his member and stroked in sync with the blonde's thrusts and Gilbert lost it, coming onto his and Germany's stomachs with a loud and lewd moan, his back arching painfully and vision flooding with white.

"_G-Gilbert~_!" screamed the younger brother as he felt the walls around his dick tighten almost excruciatingly. He gave one harsh thrust before releasing deep inside the man below him, then collapsed next to him, his flaccid member slipping out.

Germany reached for the key for handcuffs, which were laid under the pillow, and uncuffed the Prussian. The said man curled into Germany and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

Exhausted, both felt the need to sleep once more, until Germany spoke up. "Your presents are sitting on the kitchen counter."

Gilbert shot up, not even recognizing the pain in his lower half as he ran downstairs, without clothes, and smiled at the small wrapped gifts and candy, just where his younger brother said that they would be.


End file.
